Bonjour et bienvenue !
by Andiamo
Summary: Deux adolescent qui sèchent les cours s'aventurent dans une usine désaffecté. On ne répète jamais assez à quel point il faut écouter ses parents quand ils vous disent que l'école, c'est important. Unknown movies. (attention, "un peu" de violence et de vulgarité).
"-Mec, j'le sens vraiment pas...

-De quoi ?

-Ce coin là. L'usine. J'le sens pas.

-Hein ? Ça fait cinquante fois qu'on y va, on a jamais eu d'ennuis. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrives ?

-J'sais pas, mais j'penses qu'on devrait pas y aller.

-Tu vas pas faire ta gonzesse !

-C'est très misogyne.

-Oh ta gueule !"

Il remonta ses lunettes et accéléra le pas, distançant son ami de quelques mètres.

"-Henry, attends !"

Son ami se mit à courir pour le suivre et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour tenter de le ralentir.

"-Tu sais très bien que c'est pas contre toi ! J'le sens pas c'est tout. On pourra revenir demain...

-Ta gueule. Je sais bien que demain tu recommenceras le même petit tour de con. Avoue qu'tas juste la trouille. Mais tout ça c'est des conneries, faut qu't'arrête de rêvasser. Y'a pas plus de monstres dans l'usine que de vampires dans la cave. Tim est pas mort, il s'est juste barré de chez lui parce que son père est un con.

-Je sais ça !

-Alors pourquoi tu m'casses les couilles ?

-J'dis juste qu'on devrais pas y aller. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et alors ? T'es devenu voyant ?

-Non, mais...

-Alors tu fermes ta gueule. De toute manière on est arrivés."

Devant eux se dressait un grand bâtiment de béton et de verre, vide et délabré mais toujours dans un état relativement correct. De forme rectangulaire, il se situait à environ cinq kilomètres de la ville, à peine deux si on y allait en traversant les bois. Un e ancienne entreprise qui avait coulé il y a dix ans de cela avait laissé le bâtiment en l'état. Plus personne n'y avait foutu les pieds, à part les gosses et les squatteurs.

Julien soupira, mais lui emboîta quand même le pas. Henry était le leader, un type casse-cou et fonceur. Un peu trop, parfois contre toutes les règles de prudence et de survie. Les profs le considérait comme le cancer de la classe, et il ne se gênait pas pour sécher les cours. Il était plus timide, se contentait de suivre en hochant la tête. C'est donc naturellement que Henry marchait en tête, pénétrant en premier dans le bâtiment par un couloir à peine éclairé par l'ouverture de la porte. Les interrupteurs ne fonctionnaient plus, quelqu'un avait du couper le jus.

"-Putain, on n'y voit rien ! On s'croirait dans un trou du cul !

-Henry, ferme un peu ta gueule, tu dis de la merde.

-Tu peux parler, le génie. Moi au moins j'me chie pas d'ssus parce que j'ai la trouille de ma prof.

-Arrête avec ça !"

Un craquement qui résonna dans le hangar à gauche interrompit leur dispute. Julien recula en premier vers la sortie. La voix tremblante, il tenta de trouver la poignée à tâtons.

"-Mec, barrons-nous d'ici, j'le sens vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas..."

Mais son ami, aussi borné qu'il est possible de l'être, l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Il se résigna à le suivre. Le hangar était encore plein de vieilles tables, et le sol jonché de bouteilles et autres déchets laissés par les squatteurs; il y régnait une intense odeur d'humidité, de pourriture et une plus légère presque invisible de cigarette. Henry sortit son portable pour éclairer le sol, laissant apparaître un large morceau de verre, qui avait éventuellement put être un paravent, mais qui était à présent totalement explosé au sol.

"-Tu vois, c'est juste ce truc qu'est tombé.

-Je vois merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a fait tomber ?

-J'sais pas, p't'être une bestiole. Elle est p't'ête même tomber toute seule.

-Toute seule mon cul.

-Pourquoi, tu penses que c'est quoi, hein ? Ton monstre de l'usine ?

-Non mais ça pourrait être un drogué et j'tiens pas à tomber d'ssus.

-T'es parano.

-Et toi tu l'es pas assez. Barrons-nous.

-Tu vas pas cont..."

Un autre bruit, de pas celui-là, les interrompit à nouveau. Henry se tourna vivement vers le bruit, sans rien voir et ce malgré la lumière puissante que réfléchissait l'ennemi. Mais il y avait beaucoup de meubles et ce qui se trouvait là pouvait se planquer derrière.

"-Ok j'te crois, y'a un truc louche.

-Donc on s'tire.

-Attends y'a un truc là..."

Henry commença à avancer sans aucune prudence vers ce qu'il avait repéré, suivit de près par son camarade plus hésitant qui surveillait l'origine des bruits de pas. Sans faire attention à où il mettait les pieds, il percuta son ami qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Il le contourna pour voir ce qui l'absorbait autant, jusqu'à plonger la chaussure dans une flaque. Il la retira avec un cri mi-dégoutté, mi-effrayé et recula un peu. Sa basket collait au sol avec un bruit de ventouse.

"-Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Silence.

-Henry ?

-... c'est du sang..." murmura-t-il.

Julien se tourna vivement vers la flaque: éclairée par le téléphone, elle était d'un rouge carmin, brune sur là où le liquide avait commencé à sécher.

A côté de lui, son camarade remonta ses lunettes et bougea la main de sorte qu'ils puissent voir l'autre bord de la flaque: le sang s'étirait sur une sorte de piste, comme un petit chemin rougeâtre sur lequel était abandonnée une chaussure noire. Une chaussure d'adulte, avec les lacets défaits.

"-Merde, merde, merde... Appelle la police !

-Y'a pas de réseau !

-Peut importe, tirons-nous !

-Ok !"

Ils se détournèrent d'un même mouvement et sprintèrent jusqu'au couloir où Julien se jeta contre la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

"-Merde, c'est bloqué ! Putain !

-Attends, laisse-moi faire !"

Henry le poussa et secoua la poignée dans tout les sens sans plus de succès.

"-Bordel ! On est coincés comme des cons ! Merde !

-J't'avais dit que j'l sentais pas !

-Ta gueule toi et tes intuitions à la con !

-En attendant si tu m'avais écouté, on n'en serais pas là !

-Ca va pas nous aider à sortir !"

Un petit rire à glacer le sang leur coupa toute envie de se disputer. Des pas s'approchaient lentement. Julien réagit en premier. Il désigna la gauche et ils se dirigèrent tout deux dans cette direction en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils connaissaient une sortie de secours dans le deuxième bâtiment, et ils pourraient éventuellement casser une fenêtre... Cette dernière hypothèse semblait relativement mal partie parce que les vitre étaient en double vitrage. En clair, leur seul espoir était cette porte de secours.

Le rire résonna de nouveau. Impossible de savoir d'où il venait avec la réverbération, il semblait être partout et nulle part à la fois. Un ignoble clapotis retentit à la suite et il l'identifia aussitôt: la mare de sang. Pourquoi prenait-il le risque de révéler sa position ?

Il n'a pas peur de nous, réalisa-t-il. Il ne se sent pas menacé, il joue. C'est aussi lui qui a coupé le courant et à perturbé le réseau. Putain, ça craint !

Ils accélérèrent le pas, au contraire de ce qui les suivait,qui faisait claquer chacun de ses pas sur le sol t créait un écho. Ils accélérèrent encore, commençant à courir vers la sortie, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Pourquoi il fait ça ?! Merde !

Le rire se transforma en un petit ricanement. Dans sa course, Julien se tourna deux secondes pour apercevoir la flamme d'un briquet à une vingtaine de mètres. Il essaya de respirer moins fort malgré l'étau qui lui compressait la poitrine.

J'aurais pas du venir ici, je le savais, bordel... Pitié, mon dieu faites que la porte sois ouverte, j'irai tout les jours en cours, je bosserai, mais faites que la porte sois ouverte !

D'un seul coup il eut la certitude que la porte serait fermée, qu'il allait crever comme un chien. Il jeta un regard à son ami: à bout de souffle les yeux écarquillés par la peur, il courait de toutes ses forces, à s'en étouffer. Il ferma les yeux et se retint de pleurer.

De derrière leur parvint une odeur de fumée: le briquet avait servit à allumer une cigarette. Juste devant eux, la porte de sortie. Il attrapa la poignée, tira de toutes ses forces et la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement de protestation. Il n'y croyait pas: l'air extérieur vint caresser son visage et chatouiller ses narines, son pied toucha la terre. La liberté, enivrante lui tendait les bras...

Une douleur intense vint lui déchirer le dos et le ramener à la réalité, et il s'écrasa au sol en hurlant. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit et il reçut un immonde mix de sang et de cervelle sur le visage. Il hurla de nouveau, de douleur, peur, rage et dégoût mélangés. Une veste de costume brune arriva dans son champs de vision, suivit d'une main tenant un pistolet. Bordel de merde.

Le tueur s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et il put vaguement distinguer une paire de baskets rouges couvertes de sang et des cheveux en bataille. Il émit une plainte pathétique quand le canon du fusil appuya sur la blessure de son dos, le tueur se mit à rire à nouveau.

"-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser partir ?"

Il l'observait avec une petite moue interrogative, comme si il attendait vraiment une réponse à sa question, et soupira en lui crachant sa fumée de cigarette à la gueule.

"-Désolé, tu fumes peut-être pas... En même temps c'est pas comme si t'avais le temps de chopper un pitit cancer des poumons..." Il reprit une bouffée de cigarette avec un petit air pensif. "Dieu que je hais les adolescents... Toujours à fouiner là où il faut pas, et puis quand ils tombent sur les problèmes ils vont chialer que le monde est cruel..." Il secoua la tête, soupira de nouveau puis se tourna vers Julien, l'observant."T'as du sang sue le visage."fit-il remarquer. Cette remarque eut l'air de l'amuser, et il sourit de travers, comme un fou dans une série télévisée.

"-Au fait, la prochaine fois que tu veux échapper à un assassin -ce qui n'arrivera pas parce que tu va mourir- évite de marcher dans du sang, ça laisse des empreintes."dit-il le tueur avant de l'attraper par une jambe, prenant également une de celles de Henry pour les tirer à l'intérieur, loin de la porte.

Julien ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le crâne explosé de son ami et pleura en silence. Soudain, le tueur le lâcha, à côté d'une vague forme noire, qui se révéla être un homme en costume, un homme manifestement mort. Il lui manquait une chaussure.

Le tueur revint vers lui, le redressa en position assise, et s'avança vers une caméra placée devant eux, qu'il mit en marche. Le voyant rouge de la caméra se mit à clignoter, et juste avant de s'évanouir, il entendit une phrase:

"-Bonjour et bienvenue dans Unknown Movies !"


End file.
